Midnight Madness
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: This is my prize for Red-On dA-who won my contest for "Nara Family". Its about..well, I suck at summarys so please just read it. And leave lots of reviews on if you like it or not. Congrats Red! Rated k for laungage


**Midnight Madness**

**Awaii's Note: **_Before I start the story, I would like to congratulate Red for winning my "Nara Family" contest. She asked for a short story with me, Hissori, and her in it. I hope you enjoy this. And a warning, this story has NOTHING to do with "Nara Family". Alright, here it is._

* * *

"Alright…" A very annoyed females voice sighed, "How the hell did we end up doing something so troublesome as this?" she asked, having a stare down with a pair of tiny blue eyes stare up at her yellow eyes. A loud smack was heard and caused the blue haired, yellow eyed female to break eye contact and grab the back of her head, "OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Language." A black haired female rolled her green eyes, smacking the light haired girl again, "You cant curse around the damn baby! Shit Hissori, your suppose to be the smart one."

Hissori crossed her arms, "Baka, you just cursed to dumb ass."

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

The two bickering females argued for a good 15 minutes over who was cursing in front of the small in front before being interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The two looked over to see their red haired hazel eyed friend standing at the door way. "What is wrong with you two?" She asked, walking into the room, and picking up the small, crying, baby. "Didn't either of you hear the baby crying?" when neither of them answered, the woman rolled her eyes, "Hissori watch your mouth." before the teen could protest, the red head continued, "And Awaii, same goes for you. Now would you both stop shouting, your scaring the baby."

Awaii crossed her arms, "Fine…but Hissori started it." She mumbled under her breath, receiving a small smack on the back of her head.

"Both of you out!" the eldest-yet shortest-of the three ordered.

"But Red-" Awaii was cut off by Red pointing towards the door. Glaring slightly at Hissori, Awaii began walking towards the door rubbing the back of her head.

After both women left the room, Red was left alone with the small baby, whom was now pulling on Red's long crimson hair. She sighed, "Your Aunts will learn how to act sooner or later." She smiled softly at the clueless child in her arms. Not long after the young baby was back asleep. Red placed her daughter back in her crib, "Sleep well young Hana." She then made sure the infant was wrapped up in her small pink blanket. Though it was hot in the dessert during the day time, it was extremely cold at night, and Red didn't want her only child to get a cold.

Red then walked out of Hana's room and headed down the stairs, only to find her two friends bickering-well more like Awaii shouting while Hissori bout feel asleep on the couch- about something else.

"There is nothing wrong with fighting with puppets! Maybe if you weren't so lazy you'd fine--Red!" Awaii looked over seeing her friend standing behind her, "I'm really sorry bout earlier. I shouldn't of fought and--wait where's Hana?" She asked. (If your wondering, yes Awaii does get side-tracked very easily. So its hard to keep her mind set on one thing.)

Red sat down on the couch beside Hissori, whom was half asleep, "She's asleep in her crib. So please keep it down. And its okay, just try not to do it again. " She then smiled at her two friends, "Thank you both for helping me with Hana tonight. Gaara's got a few meetings so he wont be home till later tonight."

Hissori looked at Red, "We haven't really done much, other than annoy you and cause Hana to cry. Way to go us." She said in a very sarcastic tone.

"it's the thought that counts." Red sighed, then went to stand, " You guys want some tea?"

"Wait!" Awaii stopped Red, "I'll go make some tea!" She then ran towards the kitchen, but not before shouting, "Don't come in here till I say so!"

Both Red and Hissori looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Both of them know Awaii and the kitchen didn't work well together. "Its just boiling some water, how much trouble could it be?" Red asked. Hoping she'd still have a kitchen by the time Awaii was done.

Hissori raised an eyebrow, "We are talking about Awaii right? The same girl who burnt rice, because she got distracted by the flames." She shook her head, "You'll be lucky if she doesn't burn the bottom of your tea pot."

"Give her some slack Hissori. Its not like you're a top chief."

"You didn't see me run in the kitchen…did ya?" She pointed out. She sighed and decided to change the subject before it became a very troublesome fight. "So what-" She was cut off by Hana crying. Though very out of character for her, Hissori jumped up '_saved by the baby_' she thought, "I'll go check on her." and with that said, Hissori was up the stairs and into Hana's room.

Red blinked a few times, "did she…? That fast…?" She asked, then shook her head. Standing she walked up to her daughters room. It wasn't because she didn't trust Hissori with Hana, its just that she…well she didn't like being away from her daughter that long.

"Your Aunt Awaii's trying to cook." Red hared Hissori say to Hana. Stopping where she stood, she leaned against the wall to listen in to what her, non-motivates, young friend would say next. "When you get old enough, don't have her teach you to cook…actually you should probably stick to the bottle for as long as you can." She paused for a minute. The began, "You know…you're a very lucky baby to have a mom like Red." she continued, "She's a great person. Caring, loving and protective. I think your gonna have a pretty good life, both your parents wouldn't let anyone hurt a hair on your head."

Red couldn't help but smile after hearing what her friend said. She was about to listen to more of what Hissori's one-sided conversation, until she heard a loud crashing sound, and Awaii should a few 'colorful' words from the kitchen.

Not long after the loud noise was hear, Hissori walked out of Hana's room, still holding the baby. "What was-" She then spotted Red, "What are you doing up here?"

Red was about to answer until they smelt a faint scent of something burning. Both of them looked at each other, after putting Hana back in her crib, rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to see Awaii sitting on the ground, covered in white powder and pots and pans, wearing an irritated look on her face. "Rouge Nins, Bandits, and even the Akatsuki I can handle." She stood, wiping the powder from her clothes, "But try to cook anything, and I fail." She pouted. Then looked up after hearing a few giggles. She saw Red and Hissori laughing at her. "Ugh! I thought I said to stay out of the damn kitchen!"

"We heard…heard a crash…t-then smelt something burning." Hissori managed t say between laughs.

"What happened to the tea?" Red asked, finally able to calm her laughing down a bit.

Awaii crossed her arms, and opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it once she heard crying, "Where's Hana?" she asked.

"Her room…-hey. Hey Awaii?!" Red shouted as Awaii pushed past the two woman. Red and Hissori looked at each other then quickly followed her.

Once they reached Hana's room, they saw a man standing over her crib. Without hesitation Awaii grabbed for her daggers, Red her Athema, and Hissori grabbed for her newer invention she called a 'shotgun'.

"Whoever you are, back away from the crib or we'll make this as painful as possible." Red warned, wanting nothing more than to kill this man and hold her baby girl.

The man began laughing, "I'm not about to just walk away from the Kazekage's only child. Not when I'm this close." He bent down to pick Hana up, but was blocked by a magical barrier. He then felt a cold metal pressed against his throat, and a round object pressed against his back.

"I warned you to leave her alone." Red, keeping her barrier around Hana, walked up towards the crib, "But you didn't listen."

Even though the man wa about to die, he began laughing, "Foolish woman, did you think I would come unprepared? I've been watching your every move, waiting to find the perfect time, looking for your weakness." Within a blink of an eye, then man had Knocked both Awaii and Hissori back, pinning them to the wall. He then looked at Red, his facial features hard to be made out, the only thing Red could see was his blood shot eyes. The man began walking towards Red, "Without your friends and husband your not threat." He was now standing right in front of Red. He was so close to her that she could smell the alcohol from his breath.

She shut her eyes tight, keeping Hana's barrier up, and waiting for her final blow. When it didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes and saw the man in front of her wrapped in sand. Red searched the room until she saw the man she thought would be gone all night. "G-Gaara"

"Get Hana" The crimson haired Kage said to Red. She did as he said, then turned the crying infant so she wouldn't be able to see her father do what needed to be done.

After about an hour of interrogating the man, Gaara ordered the ANBU to take the man, who acquired a few new scars, to jail, and put him under ANBU watch. Once they left with the criminal, Gaara walked over to Red and his daughter, "Are you both okay?" He asked. To anyone who didn't know Gaara, they would see and hear an emotionless person, but to Red, she heard and saw a concerned father.

Red nodded, "Thank you Gaara." She looked down at Hana, whom was now sleeping, "I…I'm sorry."

Gaara blinked a few times, "For what?" He wrapped his arms around his wife, "You protected our daughter. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Red looked up at Gaara and smiled. "That's sweet and all but…can one of you get us down!" Awaii shouted, not wanting to watch the-live-chick flick playing in front of her and Hissori. As though they didn't even hear Awaii's plead for help, the two walked out of the room. Leaving Awaii and Hissori pinned to the wall. "H-Hey! Red! Gaara! Get your asses back here NOW!" She shouted.

Hissori sighed, "Just give it up Awaii…they're gone now." She closed her eyes, "What a drag.."

* * *

-Alright so that's the end of this. I know Gaara was totally OOC…but guess what, its my story so I can make him OOC if I want. Hell I can make Gaara do the hula-hoop in a bikini if I wanted, although it would look slightly weird and give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Anyways, I hope you like Red…I was up all night working on this. If you wondering Hana means "Bud, Blossom". I liked it so I thought it'd fit with the story. Well anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this story, especially Red, since this was written for her. And don't worry, I'll update "Nara Family" Soon…I just don't know when yet. Oh and sorry if the end sucks…I'm not good at ending stuff.-


End file.
